Aoi Tori Toshiro Hitsugaya
by BlackCatSayTheAnswer
Summary: Toshiro and Aoi Tori's relationship isn't that such as fun, but one day things... went out of hands and now Toshiro has to fight for what he wants


•Chapter One: Summer Tale Recap• 

Begin of Past

The tractor inner tube hung in defeat on a nail accompained by four flies swinging back and foruthm sentries of all that goes in the garage. The heat was oppessive for June, especially for one care garage full of pain removes and open jar of Old Clothes and warp magazines, a lawn mower and only a oily engine part.

I kick over a lamp shade, the bulb burst into brittle glass and aside a old box of pictures, toys and baby handy downs.I reach for the inner tube and touch the rigging of a sprider web. I pull it off quickly and leap throught the debris to the patio. Sweat flood my face and forked down my arms. I grab my hose and was the inner tube, a stack mouth I carried over my shoulder. Toshiro and I were by ourselves now what my parents were at work for 7 hours.

I realixe that Toshiro was not in his favorite spot on the couch and so I thought ' He's probably makin snow cones in the kitchen.'So I set the inner tube down and headed into the kitchen.

I found Shiro- chan mumching on ice cream looking at the Tv which was place on the kitchen counter. I grab one out the freezer and sat next to him. He didnt change his look when he look at me. I smile then said,"Someone doesnt like hot weather. Not one bit."

He swallow then reply,"What do you mean by that."

I sigh, shaking my head slowly."You just dont get it. Shiro-Shiro." I say, flatly, taking my first bite at the snow cone. I lift my head up and bang on my forehead, closing my eyes.

"My name isnt Shiro. It's it right." He grumble, almost blushing, turning back to the television.

"Hyorinmaru doesnt like heat, doesnt he, Toshiro." I asks, flatly and saracastic.I watch him take another bit.

"You're pishing my buttons, little wetter." He reply, rudely taking another bit.

"Wait, what do you mean, wetter? I dont wet the bed." I asks,"Tell told you."

"Bed wetter, nobody didn't tell wet your own bed the other day when I was here. You saw you changing your sheets." He reply, smiling."How embrassing."

My face went red as I pour the whole snow cone in my mouth then frown."No, I dont.I never ever wet the 're cruel." I said, but at that moment I fell out my chair and clutch my head._Brain Freeze._

Toshiro jump down and bent over still not changing his chuckle then said."I guess God dont like ugly."

"I guess you better shut the hell up or I'll TOTURE you." I say, in pain.

"You can't cause you're in you want some inadvice." He asks, cheeky.

"Gomensai, Toshiro. Please me it sttttooopp." I beg.

"Sure, your thump ontop of your mouth and sit would go away."

"Are you _really_ sure this will it dont, I'm no longer you're girlfriend, Toshiro." I added.

"You know you cant resist me, so dont try it, Aoi. You can never break up with cant you?"

I blush then flip over to my other side."I guess... not. I cant resist 're just too cute not to break up with." I squeal.

"Dont get too work you do, you'll throw up or cough to death." Toshiro pick me up and handed to the living room.

As he place me down on the couch I said happily," Do you remember when I got this one Inner Tube. It been awhile."

"Yeah I remember, your middle school girl, Jamie-Ann had a pool party, right." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I remember when we all fit on it and go down the long fast slide and we're all fall off before it touch the was so fun and brings back good memories." I say, chuckling happily.

"I'm glad that you remember.I promise that I'll take you somewhere before you have to go to school." Toshiro said.

I said,"Are you kiddying me! I want to go to the beach.I never been to the beach. Oh wait, you hate hot weather...never mind."

"Fine, we'll go to the beach, only one thing.I dont want to go your high school friends and our middle school friends."

"Sure thing! I'm going to call them Shiro- chan." I say, kiss him on the cheek and ran off.

"Dont kill yourself." Toshiro shouted.

"I-owwwiieee." I fell over my own cat.

"I told you so, didnt I." Toshiro chuckle alittle inside. 

The Next Day

"Oi, Aoi Tori, where is everyone?" Toshiro asks, unpatiently.

"I dont know for the last dont asks me again or I'll really snap." I answer, coldly.

"How harsh, Aoi Tori." A femine voice say, approaching to me. I realize the voice and smile big.

"Rangiku! You came!" I shouted, hugging her. She hug back and chuckled.

"And guess what I brought on the way." She snicker.

"What?"

"Everyone else. I made a plan to get together. Instead of waiting and waiting. Arent I so smart." She said. I laugh softly and slap her shoulder.

"Indeed, are." I added.

"Come on, Aoi 's play in the sand!" Orihime cheered out.

"Oh come one there is a stupid eggroll." I say, running before her.

"Wait! You're ! My breast!"

"Stop talking about it!" I shouted.

"Someone's jealous." She snicker

"The hell I'm not!" I shouted back. 


End file.
